Prophecy
by LolliXDD
Summary: What happens the next day they found out that Lexi was gone without saying goodbye to them.Will they able to bring her back? Read it if you want to find out.  Sorry about my sucky summery.Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi X)) So this is my first Fanfic story and I decided that I'll write my first one on my most favourite cartoon show XDD. I might have a few spelling mistakes too but other than, I hope you like my** **story.**

** Also i didn't put a lot of romance on the first two chapters or so but I'll try my best to put more into it later on in the story...**

** AcexLexi4EVA! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or any of the other characters. (I wish I did...)**

** Well, anyways, ENJOY! ^^**

Prophecy Part 1

Chapter 1- Runaway

"Lexi…"

"Who's calling me?"

I look around where I am and all I can see is a color of white everywhere. The wall, the ceiling and even the floor is white. They were no furniture, nothing that will give a clue to where I am. It feels like I'm trap inside a cube where I have no idea where's the exit is because I can't even find a door.

"Lexi, you must run away!"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is coming to get you"

"Who is coming to get me?"

Where is this voice coming from? I try to use my super hearing power to find the trace where the voice could be but that voice is everywhere around me and it's getting me quite dizzy.

"Dark mages is coming to your way, now go!"

…..

I immediately got up on my bed. I was in my room and it was all a dream.

But to me it was no ordinary dream.

Yeah…I remember now.

It was a simply a warning from my mother that those stupid dark mages had found my location and is coming to get me. I look at my hand for a second and then it suddenly glow into a color of light blue.

"Those dark mages again" I whispered to myself.

It's no surprise that they are coming to get me, since I'm the daughter of one of the strongest of the white mages that ever lived, Lucida Lenoir. My mother's name, while my real name is Lexia Lenoir which the rest of the loonatics doesn't know it and calls me by my nickname Lexi.

I sigh

But does that mean I have to run away again?

I can't let the rest of the guys find out my real identity. It will just complicate things than already is.

I got up on my bed and start cleaning it.

I also don't want to leave them but I didn't have choice.

_I have to leave them._

I didn't wear my uniform but just wear my regular clothes. I leave the uniform on my bed and touch it for the last time.

_I'll miss wearing this uniform and it's in my favorite color too…_

I pack up all the belongings that I need to bring and I was lucky enough I got out of HQ without waking up the guys or turning on the security alarms.

But by the time I was outside, walking the very streets of Acmetroplolis, I had no idea were to stay.

Oh great.

I don't even have enough money to stay a hotel. That's what sucks to be hero sometimes, sure, you save the world but you don't get paid as much. It feels like I'm doing some heavy volunteer work.

"Need a place to stay?"

I stop walking, that voice sounds familiar so I turn around and it was Zadavia. I practically just froze there.

_Oh I'm so busted!_

Instantly Zadavia grabs my arm and we started walking.

"Z-zadavia I-I can explain" I stammered

"No need" She turns her head around and smiles at me.

Huh?

"We must hurry or those dark mages will come any minute."

What! How did Zadavia knows about that?

** LOL Zadavia just came out of nowhere, you'll see more about her the next few chapters (Spoiler..well not really)**

** Chapter 2 is coming up so I hope read it.**

** BYEE for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back. So the second chapter is quite long but if you love the first chapter then you'll lovee the second one.**

** Also feel free to review but don't try write anything mean. (I forgot to remind you guys about that earlier ..-_-')**

** Again i don't own Loonatics Unleashed or any of the characters.( I don't know how many times i have to keep saying that...-_-")**

**Sigh... i'm sooo not used to this yet...**

** Anyways, on with the story...**

Chapter 2- Unforgettable Past

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I know your mother quite well."

I was speechless, stunned, I didn't know any about this.

"Your mother is an old friend of mine, she saved my planet from getting attack before and that's how we know each other."

"Oh I see…" I whispered, "How is my mother doing? Is my mother safe?"

"Do not worry about your mother; she's safe back to planet Exaalia"

I sigh in relieve, good thing those dark mages didn't took over that planet yet.

I look around to where we are going and we were in the place that I never thought we'll go in this situation. Here I am in the Acmetropolis beach in the middle of the night.

"Why are we in the beach? Don't tell me your planning to take a little vacation when those mages is about to get me and not to mention the sun is not even out so what's the point on going in the beach around this time"

Zadavia laugh on what I just said, "Oh no that's not it my home is underneath on these waters where you'll be safe"

"That's true, mages are weak against water and they don't know about that"

Somehow I felt a little better and less afraid to where I'm hiding. Going underwater will give me low profile to those mages and the Loonatics to where I may be.

"Yes, that's also true so those mages never knew what's coming for them"

Zadavia walk near the bench on where a big rock was nearby. But it turns out that big rock was a fake because it opens like a clam shell and there was that almost a small device that look like a TV remote (but actually not) hidden inside a rock. Soon Zadavia was beside me again and press one of the buttons on the weird looking remote. Then a few seconds, a small underwater vehicle appeared in the water.

"Please get in."

I nodded and took a sit on one of the seats available. By the time we got to Zadavia's place, her home looks like a fancy hotel with a bit a few security cameras and a lot of technological devices. It was like Tech's lab but a lot neater and more organized.

"I like what you done to the place." I said while I was looking around.

"Why thank you, do you want something to drink?"

"Umm, no I'm not thirsty right now."

"Then please take a seat."

I took a sit on one of the sofas and we both stood quite for a while.

_Okay, this is awkward….._

I never talk to Zadavia as much before and so does she, even though were the only girls in the team we never really bonded much. But we did have small conversation here and there. Now I never thought Zadavia is a lot closer friend of mine than I thought but something is really bugging me for a while now.

"Zadavia" I cleared my throat, "Why did you come here in Acmetropolis? I thought you were only here because of-"

"My brother, yes, that's part of it but also to protect you too."

_To protect me, I'm that really worth protecting?"_

"You see, I owe your mother a lot, she saved me plenty of times before you were born."

I smiled, that's the mother I loved and knows.

"So I'm helping her back, by protecting Lucida's most precious and only daughter who's capable defeating Lord Serenus, the most powerful dark mage in the universe and the head leader of Darko.

I frowned, "You know that prophecy is just a fake! I'm not even strong enough to defeat that guy!"

"Oh but you do it's just you never had the confidence to believe it"

_Me don't have enough confidence? Try imagining your whole life running to different places to different planets scared to death that someone evil is coming to get you. I only even met my mother once in a flesh, I only mostly saw her in my dreams._

"How long do I have to stay here?" I ask.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Zadavia smiled but it slowly faded into a frown, "But what about the Loonatics? They'll be really worried if they see you gone in the morning especially Ace. Isn't he your very best friend?"

I didn't speak. I never thought about that before. Sure, I runaway so many times and leaving homes without saying goodbye or leave a note that I'm leaving. It can't be help; I just felt so helpless and thought that no one could able to help me. Also not mention I'm endangering this kind and innocent people that's been nice enough to take care of me and I can't bear to see them to get hurt because of me so I had to leave them behind.

But the Loonatics is different; they were the closest family I've ever been with and I shouldn't worry about them getting into danger all the time because they are strong and is capable to beat any enemy that will come in their way, they could help me out with this Serenus guy and the rest of those stupid mages. But why didn't I tell them who I really was? Ever since I met them I couldn't able to bring myself up to tell them that I'm a mage and I have no idea why I couldn't. Is it because I couldn't trust them to hide such a big secret to me? Or I just don't want to let anyone know who I really am?

I covered my face with my hands and let out a frustrated sigh. It doesn't really matter anyway; I just left them without saying goodbye and didn't even bother telling them I'm leaving like I always did. Even after all of those times I spend and gone through with them.

_I end up leaving them because I'm a coward to face my own problem._

Tears were forming into my eyes and I start sobbing quite loudly.

"P-lease don't tell them about this" I wipe my tears away, "I d-don't w-want _them _to get involved, this is my problem I have to fix."

"Shh… I won't so don't worry" Zadavia gave me a smile but by the looks on her eyes she doesn't like this idea one bit.

"I'll do the talking to them."

I nodded.

"But Ace will be hard to convince."

"Yeah…"

_I'm sorry Ace but its best that you shouldn't find me…._

** Next chapter will come up soon so stick around :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back again =))**

**I just want to say thank you for the reviews and it did give me the confidence to finish up this chapter (I thought everyone was going to hate my story TT_TT)**

**I also notice that my story is pwetty similar to the other story called "Angel Of Darkness" (I think dats the tittle :/ n I just read it) but I'm soo sorry about that I should have take extra precaution about dis before I publish this story. Sigh…FAIL X(( But I'll try to make my story a lot more different XDD.**

**Stil plzz review**

**Anyways, sorry it took so long but here's chapter 3**

Back in HQ (Ace POV)

"Where could she be?"

I walk back and forth until Tech stop me, "Ace calm down, she probably went out to do a little shopping and it's about to come back here."

Then Rev suddenly appeared.

"But-it's-already-two-thirty-she's-been-out-the-whole-day-maybe-she-got-kidn-"

Tech shut Rev's mouth to shut him up.

"Not helping Rev."

"Pfft!" Duck said and had a handful of popcorn in his mouth (pig! Xd) while watching his favorite TV shows Misty Breeze. Duck stare at them for a moment. "You know women, they shop until they ran out of money."

Everybody glared at him.

"Whaat?"

"hhgvghKAGRfius!"

"Your right Slam, Lexi is not going to be with us today."

Zadavia appeared on a TV where Duck is watching.

"Hey! I was watching!" Duck said and everybody ignored him.

"What do you mean Zadavia?" I ask. Everybody gather around her looking very confused.

"Well Lexi…" Zadavia look very unease for a moment and didn't speak for a while.

"…is not going to be with us anymore."

"WHAT!" Everybody said. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing, is it because Lexi felt left out since she's the only girl in the team? But I try my hardest to make her happy that she won't feel lonely, and besides everybody loves her like she was their sister. I feel like I fail as a leader and as a friend for not able to make her happy but deep inside they were something more that I'm upset about, I just can't find what it is.

"Why did she leave Zadavia?" I whispered and Zadavia look at me in sympathy.

"I'm sorry but Lexi didn't mean to leave you guys but she had an important business she has to deal with by herself right now and that's all Lexi told me.

"But-come-on-we-could-able-to-help-her-out-since-were-a-team-no,-more-like-a-family"

"I'm sorry Rev but that's what Lexi said. Let's just try our best to follow her decisions right now." Zadavia smile in front of everyone, "Even though Lexi is no longer with us, she'll be always in our hearts and because of this tragic news you guys deserve a day off so enjoy the rest of the day. Zadavia out"

Everybody stood quite for a while; we didn't move an inch and even Duck didn't make a huge ruckus about finally having a day off that he deserves. It feels like my whole world is crumbling down because Lexi, my closest friend and my second in command just left without warning. But I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing about it. There's clearly something going on with Lexi and I'm going to find out then bring her back.

"Team…" I said in a loud clear voice and everybody slowly turning their heads towards me.

"We have to find Lexi ."

I don't care what Zadavia just said, even though she tells us to leave her alone but it can't end like this. She's our friend and our ally; if I see her getting hurt while were doing here nothing, I don't know what I'll do to myself.

"Yeah you heard our leader let's go find her!" Tech gave me a thumb up and soon every body cheered up and then instantly having our fists up in the air.

Hang on Lexi, were coming to get you.

**Soo did u like it? I find this chapter a bit romantic don't you think? **

**LOL so anyway byeee for now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! bfore we continue on with the story there is some things you need to know.**

**Umm later on in the chapter u might notice there's a word "magic circle" if u guys don't know dat it's like wat u see on anime(if u guys watch anime…) when wizards mages whatever had that weird glowing circle with weird symbols or words on them. Dats what I'm talking about. I'm trying to make this story bit like anime.**

**Also I'm not rlly good writing action stories so I might suck a little bit n u might not get wat I'm trying to write about. Sorry -_-'.**

**But besides dat enjoy reading this chapter!**

Chapter 4-Worst Nightmare

"How did it go?" I ask when I saw Zadavia appeared in the kitchen, I was drinking a fresh homemade lemonade with a creamy strawberry yogurt for my midnight snack.

"Well, they believe me but they were not so happy about it."

_Not surprising….._

"I see" I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit, "and h-how did A-ace react from it?" I didn't look at Zadavia and just looks straight to the ground instead.

_Dammit! Why do I ask such a ridiculous question?_

"Ace took it more…badly than the others. He was practically speechless most of the time."

"Oh…"

I felt bad leaving them like this but what could I do? Probably by now they're so heartbroken on what I did to them.

"Some kind of friend I am…" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, I'm going to hit the hay" I yawned.

"Good night Lexi"

"Good night."

…

_I could hear my heart beating loud. I don't know why I'm running right now but all I could see is broken down buildings, shattered windows, and cars that look like it had been toss up in the air. The sky was blazing red and they are still smoke coming out in some buildings. But the entire streets look so horrible; it's not the breath taking view that I see everyday. A piece of broken glass windows is just laying there in the sidewalk while the trees turn into ashes. Some buildings you can't even call a building because half of its structure is gone. The whole Acmetropolis looks like it got hit by a large meteor leaving everyone into dust and leaving only but me. But there's something else missing. _

_Where did everybody go?_

_I look around the place and I didn't see anyone._

_There got to be somebody here survive or at least see some random dead body laying on the floor to unease my worry._

"_Is anyone here!" I shouted_

_I continue to shout looking everywhere desperately seeing any human figure that might come to my way or hear any voices nearby until I saw two rabbit ears covered with dirt and blood._

"_No!" I gasp and covered my mouth._

_I stare in horror to see Ace lying in the ground, dead, he wasn't breathing and his uniform is all torn up, blood covered his body almost everywhere. I rushed into him. _

"_Ace please wakes up!" my tears turn into loud sobs, "Please… don't leave me here"_

_I cover my face into his chest and cry. I look up a bit to see the rest of the team is in the same state as Ace is in. _

_I was too late…_

_My friends are all dead…._

"_Tsk, tsk poor Lexi."_

_Lord Serenus was right behind me, I back away a little and glared at him._

"_Like what I done to the place? I think your friends agree to it also." he laugh_

"_What do you want from me?" I said in a hostile voice._

_He chuckled, "I think you already know why I came here for, come with me."_

_Serenus try to grab my arm but I back away._

"_NO! I never want to come with you!"_

_Just by that a magic circle form in front of my arms and used my arms along with the magic circle to target where Serenus is. Then my hands glow into a color of light blue and the glowing blue color escape from my hands heading towards Serenus causing him step back a little._

"_Such a stubborn girl, no matter where you run I'll always find you and kill your friends along the way too." He let out an evil laugh._

"_NOO!"_

"Lexi wake up!"

I slowly open up, I notice I was sitting up on my bed and there was a huge hole on the wall in front of me.

Huh?

"What happen to me?"

"You were having a nightmare and end up using your powers." Zadavia explain.

I got up on my bed.

"That was a really horrible dream…"

_Wait…what?_

_Was that even a dream?_

Suddenly I had a bad feeling down to my stomach. There are times some of my dreams come true. If this ever happen in the future there's nothing I can do about it because they always end up coming true.

_I just pray it's not one of those dreams…._

I can't let this happen!

Then I thought of something to prevent this to happen and I don't like it one bit.

"Zadavia…I have to leave Acmetropolis."

I look up and see Zadavia shock by my answer.

"I'm moving to planet Exaalia."

_I have no choice; I'll do anything to protect this planet and my new family._

_Even though if it kills me I'll protect everyone…._

_**Oh mah goosh! Did you like it? Because to me this is da best chapter yet =)**_

_**I'm still working for the next chapter so see u guy soon XD.**_

**Ps: any have any ideas or advice how to write action stories plzz review about it it could be a BIG help **

**PPS: Just trying to be a better writer.**

**BYEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I decided to publish dis chapter before school starts so enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 5- Denial

"What."

"You heard me."

"But why do you have to leave?" A hint of anger show on Zadavia's face, "it's bad enough that you already leave the Loonatics without telling them but leaving Acmetropolis and moving to planet Exaalia, you must be out of your mind!"

I took a step back; I've never seen Zadavia look so angry before, it's scaring me. I try to shake off my fear that I have towards her and I look into her eyes with a serious expression on my face.

"I have to leave this planet." I said in a serious tone, "Whether you like it or not I'm leaving this place."

Zadavia look angrier than before, she ran her hand through her light blonde hair and didn't look at me for a while. She let out a frustrated sigh and looks at me again.

She didn't look angry anymore but there's another different expression display in her face that I couldn't tell what it is.

"What about the Loonatics? If they're looking for you right now and they didn't know that one of their closest friends will soon leave this planet, what would they think about this? Do they have at least something to say about this?"

I feel like my heart split up into two. Why did she have to say that?

"Of course they'll try to stop me, I've known them for three years and I know they'll do anything for me so I won't leave them." I whispered.

_Maybe that's why I left them in the first place…_

"Then why are you still planning to leave when you know what they'll do for you?"

I bit my lip.

_What would I say to her? I have to make up a lie._

I try to say something to her but no words came to my mouth. I close my mouth and decided that it's best that I shouldn't say anything.

It's because no matter how many excuses that I could say to her, I just can't lie to my friend who's been helping me out after all this time.

_I just can't do it!_

"Lexi, are you hiding something from me?" I look at her instantly.

_Dammit! How did she find out?_

I turn away from her stare and didn't answer her question.

"Lexi…" Zadavia said.

"You wouldn't understand…" I finally said.

"How could I understand if you wouldn't tell me about it? Are you just going to keep running away for the rest of your life?"

_Wait, what is she saying?_

By my surprise, Zadavia grab both my shoulder and I struggle not to look at her.

"Look at me Lexi! If you're going to keep running away it wouldn't solve anything! Don't be such a pathetic coward and face your problem!"

Without thinking, I push her away with my hands. I could feel my blood boil in my face as I watch her fall down to the ground.

_That's it, I'm getting pissed!_

"YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL WHEN YOU HAVE TO SEPERATE WITH YOUR FAMILY BECAUSE SOME STUPID EVIL GUY KEEP CHASING AFTER YOU!" I shouted.

Zadavia didn't move and stare at me with wide eyes.

Tears were again forming into my eyes and I start sobbing endlessly.

"And you can't do anything about it feeling helpless all the time because you were just a five year old girl who had known nothing how to use your powers or have no one to help you out."

I wipe my tears away with my arm. Zadavia stands up and approach to me.

"Lexi I…"

"Don't come any closer." I said quickly.

She did as I say and stop, I try to force a smile on my face even though it wasn't my very best smile. I just didn't want to say goodbye like this way.

"I'll be okay so don't worry about me." I continue to smile at her, "I h-have to go now."

I run out of the room and didn't giver her chance to say something. 3 minutes have pass and I'm fully dress and have all the things I need. I got out on Zadavia's home the same way I got in except this time I'm all alone and I'm the one who's driving the vehicle. My hair is still mess up and my face is still wet from my tears but I was deep in thoughts while I'm driving. I notice that Zadavia didn't bother to chase after me. That good i guess...

_Why did I get mad at her? She didn't do anything wrong and I just push her like that…_

"Why! Why! Why!" I continually keep shouting at myself and hitting myself in the head a couple of times.

_I hurt one of my friends and I know the whole thing is my fault! What Zadavia said about me is true…._

I grip my hand tighter on the steering wheel.

_I just didn't want to admit it. I should be the one getting mad at myself, not her._

"I'm such an idiot…"

Then I start crying all over again.

**This not my very best chapter, it's a bit…dramatic but oh well. If you guys like it then I'll be happy X)**

**Plzz Review!**

**ByeBye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey everyone! This chapter is a little bit short and it's mostly about Zadavia so please read it! . Also I might not be able to publish a lot of chapters because I have an upcoming exams this month (yes I'm in highschool -_-' not teling which grade though…) and also I'm planning write other stories beside this one, mostly in an anime section so yeah…**

**So if you luvvv watching anime and also you read/watch this anime called Fairy Tail I'll be making a romance story on that section so plzz read them n review. I'll be reeally happy. **

**So on to the story…..**

Chapter 6- I'm Sorry

Zadavia's POV

I didn't chase after her the minute she runs out of the room. I just stood here motionless rewinding our recent argument earlier until I no longer hear her foot steps around the house.

_I felt so stupid!_

I didn't have the right to scream at her when I didn't know her so well. But deep inside me she resembles a lot from her mother. Stubborn yet kind and will do anything for the people she care of even though if it kills her, just like she did to me when she try to save my planet. She could have died if her husband didn't show up to rescue her.

But there's something hit me.

Lexi is not like her mother and yet I treat her like she is. Sure they have their similarities but Lexi is a little different than her mother, she's a bit more….fragile and she didn't deserve what I said to her.

_Because if it were to Lucida she wouldn't runaway on what she's fighting for but Lexi is not like that, she always runaway from her problems._

"_How would you feel if you have to separate with your family because some stupid evil guy keep chasing after you!"_

I didn't breathe for a second. I never knew that side of Lexi before, Lucida told a little information about her daughter and I accused her for being such a weakling. I really owe her an apology. Then I slowly walk out of the room and out of no reason, I started running out of nowhere." I can't leave her like this I have to do something!" I gritted my teeth.

_Because being afraid and having no courage, Lexi didn't get that from her mother. I know Lucida better than that, she simply got it from her painful experience in the past…_

The next thing I knew, I was running in the streets passing by people having their regular Saturday routine.

_I know where I'm heading._

In front of me , is the most glorious and the most beautiful tower of Acmetropolis, it's where our heroes train and rest ready to save Acmetropolis at all times.

"HQ…" I whispered to myself, "I'm sorry Lexi but I can't keep your word, they have to know about this in order to help you out."

_Even though you'll hate me, I'll face any consequences that will come on my way._

_I owe you that much._

**Tee hee XD Zadavia is such a loyal friend to Lucida and Lexi **

**Plzz review!**


End file.
